


These Simple Words

by kingdomfaraway



Category: lord of the rings rps
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dynamics of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Simple Words

Billy laughs; Dom smiles.

Dom will start by making a rather obscure observation about something completely off the topic of conversation. Billy's life is like a steady stream and Dom prides himself on being the rock that causes ripples in the water. Bill doesn't expect random comments about rain in Spain but when Dom says them Billy will always laugh.

Dom leaves; Billy follows.

Billy will see Dom start to leave the table and wait before getting up himself. Dom likes to runaway sometimes to see who'd follow and Billy likes it to always be him. He knows Dom wont escape from him that night but for reasons he can't remember anymore Billy will follow Dom anywhere.

Billy sings; Dom listens.

When they walk home from the bar Billy will start singing something Dom can't understand. It doesn't stop Dom from listening and breathing in every word that escapes Billy's mouth. Sometimes when there isn't enough words left to say Billy will sing instead and Dom finds in those moments he understands Billy the most.

Dom talks; Billy listens.

Dom is a talkative drunk and when they get back to Billy's house they'll sit on the couch and Dom will start talking. He'll tell stories about growing up and some stories Billy's heard before and some he hasn't be he listens all the same. Dom talks with his hands and Billy's sure Dom is better then any TV show he's ever seen. Dom will talk in his sleep too and every word will be nonsense but Billy will understand it all.

Billy says I love you; Dom already knows.


End file.
